The dream that should have been
by Dolphin07
Summary: This is all he has known, and in this he is happy" Dumbledore looks into the life that could have been for Harry. Please review!


Hey everyone I'm really sorry I haven't written anything for so long (not that you guys missed me), I've just had a pretty ruff year, and unlike some of my other friends, I deal with these things by kind of shutting down, where as they vent and use things like this to get their feelings out. Maybe I should learn from them no? Anyways enough of that, here it is! Please Review!  
  
The Dream that should have been  
  
The Chime rang twice on the wall of Harry Potter's bedroom. Eyes fluttering open, he groans, rolls over to the side of his bed, and gropes for his wand. A blue ray of light pierces the warm air, as Harry commands the chime to end its dinging. Immediately it stops, and grabbing his glasses, he rolls out of bed. The smell of pancakes fills the air as Harry walks into the kitchen.  
  
"'Morning" He says to his mother and father.  
  
"Morning sweetie"  
  
"Morning son"  
  
Harry shakes his head and smiles and his parents who are cuddling on the couch. It amazes him how much in love his parents still are. Ron and Hermione are disgusted by it whenever they came over, but Harry found it rather sweet. At least he didn't have to worry about them splitting up, and sending his world into chaos, like some teens do. "Help yourself honey, we left some for you." With a flick of his wand, James Potter sends a ceramic plate floating over, with 3 steaming hot pancakes on top. Harry smiles; the simplicity of his life is what makes it wonderful.  
  
"Honey, The minister of magic will be coming by to talk to your father a bit later, at what time is Ron coming over?" Lilly asked sweetly "Ummm, not sure really, I think I told him around 3 pm"  
  
Although his father never really told him much about what happened, Harry knew from the bits that his mother had let slip, that his father's high position in the ministry was due to his achievements in bringing down the dark lord, and helping to restore order many years ago. Harry knows almost nothing about the Dark ages themselves even, only that his father had help put a stop to it. It was because of that, James Potter is, and was the Minister's greatest advisor. Lilly Potter gave him a "look". Harry took the hint. "Alright mum we'll go out somewhere; we'll stay out of the house" "Thanks son" James replied, getting up, grabbing his "Daily Prophet", and sitting down at the table.  
  
The front page article reads: Lucius Malfoy shares his views on the Giant reservations. Also, what our  
Minister has to say.  
  
"Lucius always has to find some way to get his name into the prophet huh?" Lilly said, shaking her head  
  
"Like father like son" Harry chipped in  
  
"Let's just be thankful that the front article isn't something serious. We no longer have to be afraid of what the front article would be about. "10 muggles dead!", "The death eaters take another life"." James attempts to calm things down.  
  
Harry shakes his head, father and his stories "Nothing like that ever happens anymore. I could use a little excitement!" With that, he kisses his mother's forehead, and walks out the door, up the stairs, and into his room to change. He wanted to practice a little before Ron and he met with the other boys for a game. He thought he'd make Ron practice too, heavens knows he needed it. Meanwhile, down in the kitchen Lilly smiles and James shakes his head. If Harry only knew what the dark times where like, he would cherish every second of happiness he had. They do, they almost lost Harry, seeing him grow up is a miracle. Pounding footsteps are heard, and soon Harry appears in the kitchen again, this time with he's practice uniform on, his broom, and quidditch gear.  
  
"Bye mum love you!" He kisses her head again "See ya dad!"  
  
"Bye son! Have fun" They both say together. "Be back by dinner!" Lilly adds, beaming  
  
Harry's out the door, Lilly and James beam at each other, Harry is their life, pride and joy. They go back to cuddling on the couch.  
  
Fawkes's the Phoenix's piercing cries shake Dumbledore from his sleep. Fumbling with his glasses, a knot of sorrow tightens in his stomach. "If only..." he thinks "If only..." "He could have had all that." Whipping his tears, Dumledore flies out of his office, down the stairs, across the courtyard, and onto the field. There he sees them. The sun is reflected against Harry Potter's hair, as he chases Ronald Weasly in circles, demanding his wand back. They're both laughing, and in the corner, not able to hide her disapprovals, Hermione Granger smiles and shakes her head. Laughter floats up to the blazing sun, and for a moment the knot of sorrow loosens. "This is what's meant to be", the wise teacher sighs to himself. "He has known nothing else but this, and in this, he is happy." Turning to go, he returns to his office, and the sounds of the children laughing, soothes him into another peaceful sleep. 


End file.
